1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case for housing an eye examination unit, and an eye examination device provided with the carrying case.
2. Description of Related Art
An eye examination device of a stationary type which is used in ophthalmological clinics or optician""s shops is integrally provided therein with a moving system for moving an eye examination unit including an eye examination optical system, and it is therefore relatively large in size. At the time of making a group ophthalmic examination or an outside sale of spectacles, such a large device is inappropriate to carry in a state that it is housed in a carrying case.
In recent years, eye examination compact devices of a hand-held type easy to carry have been developed for commercial use. The examination or measurement using this type of devices tends to become unstable. This device therefore needs a base or stand for moving an eye examination unit on a horizontal plane as with the stationary type device.
However, the base or stand is bulky if carried separately from the device, while a large-sized carrying case is required if the base is housed together with the device in the carrying case. This results in an increase in weight, which causes the difficulty for a user in carrying by himself the large-sized case housing the device and the base together.
Furthermore, the device of the hand-held type is generally constructed such that a printer and an AC power source are provided as separate units. In the case where those units are housed together with the device in a carrying case for carry, there are problems in housing space, troublesome works of putting in/out or setting up the units.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide an eye examination device and a carrying case with excellent usability and with a reduced size and weight appropriate for carry.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the purpose of the invention, there is provided an eye examination device including: an eye examination unit for examining or measuring an eye of an examinee; a carrying case including a first housing part for housing the eye examination unit and a base part which mounts thereon the eye examination unit; a horizontal movement unit which moves the eye examination unit in a horizontal direction with respect to the base part; and a vertical movement unit which moves the eye examination unit in a vertical direction with respect to the base part.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an eye examination device including: an eye examination unit for examining or measuring an eye of an examinee; a support unit which supports the examinee""s eye in a stable position; and a carrying case including a first housing part for housing the eye examination unit and a second housing part for housing the support unit, the carrying case further including a base part provided with a movable support part which detachably supports the eye examination unit, a horizontal movement unit which moves the movable support part in a horizontal direction, and a fixed support part which detachably supports the support unit.
Furthermore, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a carrying case for housing an eye examination unit for examining or measuring an eye of an examinee, the carrying case including: a first housing part for housing the eye examination unit; and a base part provided with a movable support part which detachably supports the eye examination unit and a horizontal movement unit which moves the movable support part in a horizontal direction.